The trade
by rycbar123bd
Summary: The Tenth doctor is suddenly in a future Tardis with Clara. Meanwhile, the Eleventh Doctor finds himself in the old Tradis with Rose. How did this happened? And how can they come back where they belong?
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was pressing some buttons and mumbling something to do with potatoes and spacey wacey stuff when Clara came in.

"Ha! Here's my impossible girl! Where do you want to go now? We could go to the past, and meet someone famous." He said while pushing some buttons and moving around " Or, we could go to the future! And behold the first rocket that went to Neptune! Did you know, I was inside the rocket, with my Tardis but then…" He was interrupted when the lights in the Tardis started to turn on and off. It accompanied it by a sudden movement knocking both the Doctor and Clara down.

She holds on with some leavers near to her. Her soft Brown eyes looked at the Doctor who was trying to get everything under control.

"Doctor! What's happening?" She screamed, falling to the ground and rolling a few centimetres.

"I don't know! It seems were falling through a hole in time!" He screamed in return, observing the screen while holding onto something " And I can't do anything to stop it"

"What's going to happen?" She asked

"I have no idea! We could just end up scattered in all time in the same space or in all space in the same time! Its impossible to say!"

All of sudden the Tardis stopped.

The Doctor got up and presses some buttons while checking the screen. Clara slowly got up and approached the Doctor.

"Where are we?" She asked, watching the Doctor. But, out of nowhere, the Doctor was no longer there. Instead was a very thin, tall man wearing a blue suit and a tie. He had spiky brown hair and had white converse on his feet; he was still messing with the controllers when Clara asked.

"Who are you and where's the Doctor?"

The man turned right and opened his brown a lot.

"What?" He asked shocked. Then stopped touching things and looked around the bright white and blue Tardis. "What?" He asked again, looking even more shocked. "This is not my Tardis!" He said "And who exactly are you? What did you do to my Tardis?"

"Doctor! Doctor! Help me! Where is he? Doctor! Clara screamed.

"What? I am the Doctor!" Said the man.

Then she realized. She knew that man. She had seen him when she jumped into the Doctor's timeline. That was an early version of the Doctor, a past regeneration.

"Oh! I am so silly! Doctor! Its you!" She said

Yes! That's me. The Doctor. And who are you?" The Doctor asked looking confused but relieved that she recognized him.

"I am Clara Oswald, a future companion of your future regeneration. This is the Tardis now"

"What happened to coral? I liked coral" Said the past Doctor "Well, anyway, I thing this is fine. Brilliant. So you're my future companion? Of what regeneration?" He asked

"Eleventh. If I am correct, you're the tenth. But I do not quite understand what are you doing here." She said.

Well, neither do I, but I will find out and fix everything." He said, pulling out from his suit some reading glasses and putting the on.

"Sure." Said Clara " I'll be over here. Tell me if you want help." She backed away.

The Doctor ignored her and started to press buttons, pulling leavers and mumble things.

"I think maybe there was a hole and both Tardises, from different timelines of my own, but in the same time and space zone, got in, that way the other Doctor was exchanged with me. I hope they're all right. They could be scattered all around time and space." Said Ten.

Clara couldn't imagine that. "They? Were you with someone?" She asked.

"Yeah. Rose, have you heard of her?" He asked.

"Maybe. I'm not sure." Clara replied.

"Well, she's brilliant. You should meet her when all this is fixed. I just hope she's fine."

Clara wondered where her Doctor was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hello! This is my very first fanfiction. I'll try to post a new chapter every week but this time I got exited and posted two :)

The story happens before Army of ghosts in Ten/Rose timeline and after The name of the Doctor in Eleven/Clara timeline.

I'm not really good at writing Rose. But i'm going to rewatch season 1 and 2 and hopefully edit this chapter and make better dialogues for her.

I hope you like it, please review and follow! :) :)

* * *

One second, the Doctor was in his Tardis, trying to find out where they were, and the next one, he was in the old Tardis with a shoulder length blond hair.

"Oh look! It's Rose Tyler! I've missed you! How are you going with my duplicate? Hm? Wait a second. Why are you here? What happened to the Tardis? Where's Clara?" He said looking at a very scared Rose.

"Who are you?" She asked. Watching the strange man that appeared out of nowhere. He had a dark purple long coat and a bow tie, also a waistcoat.

"Rose! It's me! The Doctor. Why don't you recognize me? I'm missing something, something very important. Ah! That's it. I've regenerated! New look, new face, same man." He said while smiling at the blond hair girl.

"Doctor? Regenerated? How did you die? And when did it happened?" Asked the blond girl.

"Well I sort of received radiation trying to save Wilfred - But anyways! I did not regenerate now. I'm a very future version of your Doctor, so he sill is alive." The Doctor said while taking a look around "I missed this version of the Tardis. Coral was a nice colour, but I'm glad it changed." The Doctor started to move around the Tardis and push some buttons.

"Why are you here?" Asked Rose, following the new Doctor "Can you bring the actual Doctor back?"

"I'm the actual Doctor! But I want to go back to Clara too, so I'll try to fix it." He said while working with the controls.

"Clara? Who's Clara?" Asked, Rose, obviously jealous. "Did you changed me for her? Did you got bored of me?"

"No! Something… Happened." Answered the Doctor, looking really uncomfortable.

"What? Did you decide to leave me?" She asked while looking rather angry.

"No, no, no, no. There was an accident and I couldn't see you anymore." Said Eleven, looking a bit sad. "But! There is a happy ending! I love happy endings. But, I'm really glad I could see you once again! Rose defender of the Earth!" He smiled, looking at Rose.

"Yeah sure." Rose watched the Doctor, from his new face, to the strange outfit. "So, new Doctor. Tell me, why a bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool." He answered focusing on the buttons.

"I preferred the tie." She said. "How are you going to bring everything back to normal?"

"It seems two Tardises, in the same Time Zone collapsed, changing us of places. Maybe I can work to try and communicate with the other two and try to fix it. Or land in the same place, so we can change of places. The only problem is that we are in a hole." He said.

"Hole?"

"Imagine a ball, in there's a hole and we fell through that hole. Forget it its nothing like that, but, if you want to think that the universe is a ball, go ahead, think it, if that makes you feel better. But its even more complicated." He sort of explained.

Rose stared at the Doctor, watching every movement.

"What?" He asked looking at Rose.

"Nothing. You're just… Different."

"Well, you better get used to it, because were going to be here for a very long time. We're not in a hole. We're in a much bigger hole inside that hole." He said looking at the screen.

"How is that even possible?" She asked.

"A rip in the space time zone. Probably going to take us years to get out." He said moving around the Tardis.

"Why?" Rose said.

"You're asking too many questions. Better, tell me what happened before I got here."

"I was telling the Doctor something about returning to see my mum when all of sudden the Tardis started shaking and then you arrived." She said.

"Same to us. Rose! I can't believe I can actually talk to you. In my timeline you're in a… Forget it. Can't tell you." The Doctor said while looking at Rose.

"What happened to me? Did I… Died?" She asked

"No! Well… Absolutely not! It was the opposite. You have a great life to live" He then smiled and got closer to Rose. "After you were gone, I was very, very sad. Then something happened and everything was fine. I still think of you sometimes."

"Did you found someone else?" she asked.

"Well, I can't be alone all the time. But they weren't as great as you, Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled and the Doctor working on the Tardis.

Rose thought that this Doctor was fine, kind of handsome. But she still missed the actual Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Just finished this chapter and I hope you like it :) Just one more chapter with Eleven/Rose and then they're going to meet. :D Going to think a lot about the next one because I'm not really good at writing Rose. I prefer Clara.

It's a little short, so please don't hate. But it's going to get better. ;)

Please rate and review!

Have a fantastic day!

* * *

Clara was watching the Doctor from a distance. She had only saw that regeneration for moments when she saved his life. It was strange to see him there, wiggling with her Doctor's Tardis.

He had taken his long brown coat off and was moving around all the control room screaming about space stuff.

"Can't we land somewhere? It would be less boring for me" She said.

"If we land, we would loose them," He just said.

"Loose who?" Clara asked, approaching the Doctor.

"Loose the other Tardis, with Rose in there. And me" He responded.

"How can we loose them? We are not exactly with them in a shop".

"Our Tardis's are joined by a imaginary timey wimey line. And we are in a time hole. And if we land, we would loose them and I would stay forever with you. And that is a paradox, so the whole universe would blew up" Responded Ten.

"So… Can't land"

"Nope"

"Right then. How are you going to bring the future you back? Clara said.

"I will try to contact them first" The tenth Doctor said, starting to press buttons and move around.

"You can actually do that? Why didn't you do it hours ago!"

"It wouldn't be fun!"

"Fun? Are you enjoying this?" Clara said, amazed.

"Of course I'm enjoying this," He said, smiling "I always enjoy things"

"But…" Clara started to say but was interrupted by a sudden eleventh Doctor on the screen.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Ah! Hello me! How are you there?" Said Ten

"Perfectly fine, only a bit confused" Eleven responded.

And then the both Doctors said at the same time.

"Where's Rose?"

"Where's Clara?"

"Never mind us! You should get talking so we can get out of here!"

Said Rose suddenly popping on the screen.

"All right then bossy-pants" Said Eleven, covering the whole screen again hiding Rose.

"Oi!" Said Rose.

"I agree with her. Now get talking!" Said Clara.

"Well the. How are we going to get out? Hm?" Asked Ten.

"How would I know? You're as clever as me! Well, that's because you're me," Responded an annoyed Eleven.

"This already happened to you! You're my future!" Screamed Ten.

"Oh of course! I just need to remember. Sure, um… In what time are you?" He asked.

"What you don't remember? Our memory is that useless in the future?" Snapped Ten.

"No! I have perfect memory. It's just… I actually don't remember. This never happened. Because you're about to go to earth and discover the ghosts and… Long story" Eleven said "Anyway!".

"Ghosts? Seriously?" Asked Clara as she stood next to Ten.

"This is worse than it looks if you can't remember it" Said a serious Ten.

"What? Why?" Asked Rose as she popped in the screen again.

"Because it means it didn't happen. And if it didn't happen, how are we here?" Said a suddenly Eleven with a grim look on his face.


End file.
